


Ghostly Comfort

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm, Hoshi, and the movies. (08/03/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Ronda S. for a quick beta read.  


* * *

Why did he let himself be coerced into attending another movie night, he mused. Here he was again, sitting in a darkened movie "theater" while some silly flick was being shown. Malcolm moved restlessly in his seat trying to be quiet so as to not disturb his fellow movie goers. He cursed silently that he had chosen to sit in the middle of the row, and not on one of the end seats where he could have made a quick and quiet exodus back to his beloved Armoury. But at least he  
was in the back row, he thought, where it afforded him some level of privacy.

Malcolm tried once again to watch the movie, but the story about a ghost, a psychic medium, and the ghost's former lover didn't hold his interest. Again he blocked the movie out of his mind and went back to mentally calculating projectile angles.

Movement to his right caused him to look starboard and he saw that Hoshi Sato had switched places with the man who had been sitting beside him. "There that's better," he heard her whisper, " now I can see the screen."

And it was better, Malcolm thought. Suddenly sitting in the ship's theater didn't seem so bad, not when you had Hoshi Sato for company, but he still couldn't concentrate on the movie. Now, he was focused on the woman beside him. Well that and to be honest the tightness in his back. He just wasn't used to sitting in one place without moving for this amount of time. He shifted and stretched, cracking his spine against the back of the seat.

While he found that his back was glad that the movie was almost finished. His heart was hoping they were showing a double feature tonight.

The sound of Hoshi sniffling beside him drew him away from his thoughts. Looking down beside him, he saw that she had tears streaming down her cheeks which she was trying to wipe away unsuccessfully with the back of her hand. Putting his hand inside his shirt pocket, he withdrew a clean, stark white, folded  
handkerchief, and passed it to the ensign.

"Here," he whispered. "Use this."

Hoshi looked up at him, and he pressed the white square of fabric into her hand.

"Thanks," she said softly as she dabbed at her cheeks. "I always cry at the end. Just can't help it."

From the sound of other people in the audience sniffling, particularly those distinct Southern sobs emanating from Trip Tucker, Malcolm knew that she wasn't the only one who had been emotionally affected by the movie.

Instinctively, he draped his right arm around her shoulders and allowed her to lay her head against his shoulder. Looking down he could see that her eyes will still focused on the screen, his handkerchief pressed against her full mouth. She apparently was still weeping because he could feel the warm wetness from her tears had soaked through his shirt. He found himself solely focused on providing her what comfort he could under the circumstances, and he prayed that the movie would never end.


End file.
